


Dripping star

by mysaldate



Series: Wordvember 2017 [9]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: You can wish on a falling star but when you're too young to stay awake for long enough to see one, even a blurry dripping star will do.





	Dripping star

Sophie often had her mother telling her about falling stars and how one can make wishes on them. She herself had never seen a falling star and wasn't sure if they even existed and weren't just a lovely tale. Well, nothing bad could come from trying to actually see one, right? And she already had her wish ready for the star when it falls by. There was only one thing a girl like her could wish for, right?  Playing with her necklace, the angel hummed a melody her mommy sang for her from time to time. It was a human melody, uncommon thing to hear in the Heaven. She didn't understand the words at first but luckily her clever mommy told her all the important things about the song!

Sitting on the clouds was never boring, no matter how late it got. The Sun was going down now. The small angel looked up at the sky to see any falling star that could possibly fly in her sight. The simple white dress she wore, as any other angel, were now played with by the warm breeze. Sophie watched the darkening sky with curious pink eyes. But no falling star appeared to her again. Before she could spot one, her eyes started closing. She laid down on the fluffy cloud and just kept looking at the sky sleepily. The lights started blurring as she was slowly falling asleep. And as she was like this, she saw something moving in the corner of her eyes. It wasn't falling, more like slowly floating down.

"It's like a drop of water," Sophie whispered to herself with a smile, "I wonder how these are called... Can I also wish something on them? Hmm... what was it that I wanted to wish for? I know it was something with mommy... or was it something else?"

Before she could remember, the star was gone. The small angel gave a yawn and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had to go home or else she would fall asleep in here for sure. Mommy wouldn't be happy if she caught a cold after all. She had her room and bed to sleep in too. And her plushies would surely feel abandoned if she just slept outside tonight. Yes yes, she had to head home no matter how much she wanted the stars to grant her wish.

Pushing the door open, the sleepy angel got a warm smile from their mother. Gabriel went to hug the little girl and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "How were the stars, sweetie? Did you wish something?"

"Mommy, can you wish something on dripping stars when you see no falling ones?" Sophie asked with another yawn. Gabriel smiled at that, bringing her to her room to get changed to her pyjamas. She answered once they entered the room: "I never heard about dripping stars before, sweetie. They must be very rare. I think they can also fulfill wishes. If you saw one, you must be very special."

"I had a wish, mommy." Sophie laid in the bed with a sad and a bit guilty look on her face and let her mommy cover her with a blanket, "I wanted daddy to return to us. But I forgot it when the star was there. I'm so sorry, mommy..."

"Shh, it's alright Sophie." Gabriel pat her head, calming her down quickly, "You should save your wishes for something you will really need."

"But mommy... don't we really need daddy to come back?" the angel asked confused. As tired as she was, she couldn't simply get rid of the guily feeling on her chest. Gabriel pat her hair again and leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead again, "No, we don't. We have each other and that is already more than wonderful. Should I sing for you again tonight?"

"Alright then... Then next time I make a wish, I will ask the stars to let us always be together." the angel smiled and closed her eyes. Before she even fell asleep, she still could hear the first few tones of the song she now knew so well. That's right, she needed her mommy more than anyone else.


End file.
